Duel Masters: ZX
by Shuriken16
Summary: The year 2016 starts off with a real bang as Team KG finds themselves in the crossfire of a new war between the resurfaced NOVA Organization and the DCA. With the Quasar Six entering the Fray with unique abilities of their own, KG receives help from Mysterious Samurai Warriors, the Founders of "Cross Over". This promises to be the most explosive Addition to the KG Series Yet!
1. The War of 2016

_Dear Journal…_

"_Well, it's been almost two months and a half since the events with the NOVA Organization and things have been… quiet. Well, quiet as in there wasn't some Evil creature or some secret organization trying to take over this world and the Kaijin no Sekai again. But a lot has happened in these last two months though. Jamie and I are officially dating. And we're both for sure about it this time. The first time didn't really work but now we're in the clear and we're good; doing all of the lovey-dovey junk: Holding hands, going out to dinner, etc. And of course, tag dueling with other couples (I understand how cliché this is getting so I'll stop here). Well aside from that, we learned about Dr. Inoue's disappearance and Dr. Tachibana's death. It hit us pretty hard, but the paramedics, when they reached him found his dead body smiling; as if he knew that he was going to die. I wonder what he was smiling about… _

_Well finally, unlike last time when we were pulled into the Kaijin no Sekai the first time by the avatars for precautions about the impending future and such, everyone and everything, is perfectly fine. Honestly ever since I moved here back in march my life's been nowhere near than normal. So this period of peace is kinda weird. Holidays came and went, all celebrated epically mind you, especially Christmas. Jamie bought me a new Dueling Glove (Its silver and green with these red flame patterns that look so sick) and a stack of new Fire and Nature cards to experiment with; and a new cellphone. All I could afford was some necklace that I saved up for months to give her the moment I had the courage to ask her out. At least my saved money wasn't in vain. It was a pretty locket, silver in color with a silver flame on the end of it with her initials engraved in it. She found it sweet and made sure after that, mistletoes were close enough so the kiss would be extra special… yeah; sorry I know I promised to stay from the love stuff… Anyway, Jake, Karon and Dylan are their normal selves; nothing really changed with them so much. Jake trimmed his hair a bit, starting to look like a rocker at one point Ever since Tenshi (his Deck Avatar) was affected by the ARC program Alcadeias has served as nothing but Mana bait for his deck. Fortunately he's found alternatives to keep him up there on the leaderboards. Karon's still kicking butt DM-wise, not a surprise there, and Dylan's promised to lay off the sugar. As it turned out, his personality change while in the Kaijin no Sekai after we met up was because he was sneaking candy from his back pocket and getting mild sugar rushes. Although, 'Wacky Dylan' is pretty fun; definitely makes him more diverse of a character. Well, Journal, I guess that's it for now; It's December 31th, and 2016 is about three hours away so… yeah, see you next year I guess!_

* * *

C.J. closed his journal and grabbed his black winter coat and threw the dark blue winter hat on his head.

"Ready to go Tsume, Flare?"

The Dolzark and Cocco Lupia materialized from his deck case and nodded in reply.

C.J. took the deck case and slid it into his pocket, racing out the door into the snowy winter night.

* * *

After a while C.J. finally arrived at TCG Towers where the store was personally holding their annual New Year's Eve tournament for the tourist visiting the city. It also served as the store's annual New Year's Eve party. It was family oriented so kids and parents, especially families of Team KG were there.

"Yo C.J.!" Dylan waved him over to where a duel was going on at. He was wearing a short-sleeved blue and white shirt, black jeans and white and blue Air Jordan sneakers; under the shirt were black thermals that went passed the short sleeves of it.

C.J. took off his jacket and his hat, showing that he was wearing a red shirt, dark green vest, blue jeans and black and red Nikes.

"Hey dude."

"You're late man, what happened?"

"Sorry, traffic wasn't all that grateful for us. I never liked traveling during New Year's Eve; it seems NYC is no different, if not worse."

"Haha, which is why, if you're traveling to the city: Take the ferry, don't drive. It's cheaper, and there's no traffic." Dylan recommended.

"Yeah, but my family wanted to drive, guess it was more convenient." C.J. shrugged his shoulders. "So where's everyone else?"

"Karon's on the counter over there, Jake's with his family and Jamie's dueling over there. I'm here supporting this 'traitor'…" Dylan pointed to the shorter pigtailed Hispanic girl next to him. She was wearing a black winter coat with a frilly cyan blue scarf around her neck.

"Hi C.J." She smiled.

"Hey Maria, what's up?"

"Nothing, just kicking my bro out of the tournament;" Maria said with a big grin on her face. She turned back to the duelist she was facing. "Shield trigger X: Octillion Force! I cross it onto Marshall Queen." Maria then drew and smiled. "I Triple break with Marshal Queen, Emeral Todomeda!"

Her opponent growled in disappointment at his loss.

"The winner is Maria Rodriguez; she will be facing Jamie Martin in the final match!" the judge deemed.

"Still abusing that Marshal Queen combo huh?"

"Still Abusing that Marshal Queen Combo… As an added bonus, she threw light into it." Dylan added.

"So it's a Light, Water, Nature deck?" C.J. asked.

"Yup, three civilizations…" Dylan nodded. "She based it on my deck a bit concerning the Light part and the rest was history. "I only made it to the quarter finals and she kicked my butt hard."

"What about Jamie?" C.J. asked curiously.

"Mrs. Henderson's been dominating like she normally would. The blue-flamed princess' been lighting up the K-Terminals tonight with that Bolshack of hers.

"Please dude, I wish you'd kill the 'Married Jokes'." C.J. told him. "Me and Jamie are dating, but we're obviously too young to even consider marriage."

"Oh relax, like you guys would ever tie the knot." Dylan replied. "Of course, the way you two act, I don't see what's stopping you."

C.J. rolled his eyes and then saw Maria and Jamie approach the K-terminal in the center of the shop. Jamie's black hair went midway down her back, not in a ponytail for once, and she was wearing a blue shirt and red and white Arm warmers, along with black jeans and sneakers. She looked over at C.J. and smiled, feeling reassured that he arrived. With the boosted confidence, she felt sure that she was going to win this match.

"And now, for the final duel of the evening, we have Jamie Martin, going up against Maria Rodriguez. So with that said, Girls, get ready, set and let's duel!"

The audience clapped as the two girls drew their hands and got ready to start the duel.

* * *

_[Times Square; present time]_

* * *

"_Man it's freezing out here…" _ A young voice said through a red Bluetooth. _"Jason, how much longer are we gonna be out here? Geno's freezing to death out here and I'm not faring any better."_

The Brown-haired young man pressed the button on the device hanging from his ear. "Not much longer, I promise; we're late for the Party as it is, there's no sense for us to miss any more of it."

"_It's about time you said something!"_ a female voice added. _"Man, I don't know how much more I can hold out."_

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Fall Back." Jason said. "You too Inferno, let's head back down."

The red armored dragon nodded as they descended down from the sky.

* * *

Afar from a distance, a Japanese man in his late thirties to early forties, dressed in a suit covered by his dark trench coat looked through his binoculars, watching the teen head down. He pulled it from his eyes and adjusted his glasses, looking at his watch and reading 11:50pm.

"Get into position and await my signal." He spoke into the Bluetooth under his dark gray-streaked hair. "Let's end the year with a bang shall we…?"

* * *

"Bolshack Yamato Dragon, Todomeda!" Jamie called out as she tapped her creature.

"And there you have it folks, our winner is Jamie Martin!"

The audience clapped at the win with Jamie celebrating her victory. She ran over and hugged her boyfriend giving each other a quick kiss.

"Great job…!" C.J. told her. "I knew you could do it."

"Was there any doubt in your mind that I couldn't?" Jamie asked.

"No, not really; but if something could kick Dylan's analytical butt, then it must be something good."

Jamie giggled as Dylan rolled his eyes from the comment. Jake and Karon walked up to them making up the quintet of duelist known as Kaijudo Generation. Jake was wearing a green and white sweater with dark pants and shoes, and Karon was dressed in similar attire, his black tie, white shirt, pants and shoes as well. He was serving as one of the judges and had to dress as such.

"May I have your attention please?" Mr. Davidson, the shop owner called out. In one minute, the Ball will be dropping in Times Square so let's make this night as memorable as last year. As we leave 2015, with our various adventures, times of happiness, pain, and such, let's push all of it away and allow 2016 to help us give us a fresh start!"

"Hey C.J…" Jamie whispered to him.

"Yeah…?"

"They say when two people kiss at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve, they'll be together forever."

"You really believe it?" C.J. raised his eyebrow.

"Wanna find out?" Jamie blushed slightly.

"10…9…8…7…6…" The crowd of people began to count down.

C.J. nodded. "For the record I'm only going along with it because you're asking me."

Jamie smiled. "I know."

The two of them turned and began to count down with the others.

"5…4…" they whispered to each other, approaching closer.

* * *

"_Target locked…"_ the calm voice of a young woman said as its crosshairs were set on Jason and Inferno.

* * *

"3…2…1…"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The ball dropped down welcoming 2016 to the world.

* * *

At the same time, Jason turned, seeing a bright blue beam engulf him and Inferno…

* * *

"_Target Neutralized…"_ The same voice replied to the Japanese man.

"Good work, Kelly." He smiled. "You're move Roman… Try leading an army with your General dead…"

* * *

Chapter 1: The War of 2016

* * *

Jamie and C.J. broke from their kiss, smiling at each other.

"I love you…" C.J. told her.

"I love you too…" Jamie replied, just as sincere.

A large explosion suddenly erupted, shaking the building. Everyone turned to the television and saw the fireball hovering over Times Square.

"What was that…?" C.J. said surprised. "That didn't look like fireworks."

"The people of times square started to scramble, assuming right away that it was work of Terrorists. In a way, they weren't wrong.

Jamie looked on and saw something flying out of the explosion.

"It's Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon…" Jamie recognized. She then saw something else falling after it. "JASON!" she exclaimed.

Jamie without question bolted out into the cold weather outside.

"Jamie, wait up!" Jake called out.

"Follow her, there's no telling what's going on, but it's obviously not good." Karon suggested. Dylan and C.J. nodded in agreement, grabbing their stuff and racing after her.

The crowd of people, clueless of what was going on returned to the television to see what was happening over there.

* * *

Jason slowly opened his eyes, the pain surging through his freefalling body.

"In…ferno…" He turned his head seeing the dragon under him.

The dragon suddenly opened his eyes and regained its composure, with Jason safely landing on it.

"Just what was that…?" Inferno asked in pain.

"What we've been looking for the last two and a half months…" Jason replied. He drew a light card from his deck and held it, charging Kaijudo Energy into it. "Ulpheus, Dragonic Elemental!"

A gold colored Serpent-like creature with a white angelic mask materialized next to inferno. It held in its hand a pair of scales along with it.

"Master Jason, it has been a while." The Solar Dragon told him in a majestic Feminine voice.

"Nice to see you as well, Kaminari." Jason replied. "Alright you two; you know what to do."

Inferno and Kaminari nodded.

Jason took a deep breath and drew a card from his deck; "Vortex Evolution!"

He jumped off of inferno, but held the card up above him.

"Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon, Ulpheus Dragonic Spirit, Evolve into Bolpheus, Shining Blaze Dragon!"

Inferno and Kaminari turned into a Red and White Ball of energy respectively and fused together, exploding into a floating warrior encased in Golden Dragon-motif Armor. Its Dragon-shaped gauntlets had blades extended out of them, as its four wings extended; the top two being a flaming reddish-orange color, while it's lower wings being angelic and white. Twin scales hung from his gauntlets as well.

Bolpheus swooped down under Jason as he landed once again, standing up as the duo rose back up.

"Come on out, you can't hide forever!" Jason called out.

"Who's hiding…?" the voice of the girl asked, making Jason turn around.

The voice came from a young girl, around his age. She was a light blonde-haired girl with icy blue eyes. She was dressed in a NOVA Uniform, however it was unique as it was a deep purple and navy blue blazer with a black skirt and boots. She also had a gold medal on her Jacket, shaped like the Greek Symbol of Poseidon. She was also on the shoulder of a Valkyrie-like creature, dressed in silver armor and matching hair; around her waist extended pink and purple wing-like armaments with metallic-like serpent heads extending from the top over her head. The creature wielded a halberd-like weapon that was pouring raw Kaijudo Energy in a cyan-blue color that also illuminated the blade at that end.

"So… You're the Skyfire General huh…?" The girl asked. "You're cuter than I thought."

"And judging by your outfit and that creature… I can only assume that you're Neptune of the Legendary Quasar Six…"

"Kelly Winters, Pleased to meet you." The girl smiled. "I see you know about my beautiful partner, Neptune, the Tsunami Supernova…"

"Why are you here?" Jason got straight to the point. "What's Ryuusei planning that the first sign of the NOVA Organization pops up two months after his disappearance…?"

"My my, it's only our first date and you're already rushing things…" Kelly crossed her arms. "Actually he's not planning anything. He's just letting the DCA know that he's still here."

"So it's a warning?"

"In a way; more like it's a way to start off 2016."

"And how does he plan that…?"

"By making NYC under the suspicion that it's under another Terrorist Attack, throwing the city into another panic after six months without a hint of catastrophe. And also…"

"And also…?" Jason was becoming impatient.

"To announce that of January 1st, 2016: The beginning of the DCA/NOVA War!"

The three letter word hit Jason headfirst, taking him by surprise. "He can't be serious…"

Kelly smirked. "He's been planning this for over fifteen years; I can assure you that my Master is entirely serious about this. Yes the retrieval of the Gears was a minor setback, but like you said, it's been over two months… What's to say that he hasn't already broken Thanatos out of his prison…?"

"You're bluffing!"

"Can't be too sure can you…? Oh well. Neptune, waste him."

Neptune nodded and charged her weapon, sending a second blue beam of light towards Jason.

"Inferno…" Jason snapped his fingers. "Let's fly!"

Inferno nodded as the Bolpheus charged forward.

"Fire…" Kelly ordered, making Neptune unleash the energy within her weapon. It skidded towards Bolpheus like a sonic wave, but the Angelic Dragon slashed it with its swords and began to duke it out with the Supernova.

* * *

Back on the ground, the bundled up Team KG arrived at Times square, finding the hundreds of people and the various city officials flood the area. If this was another terrorist attack, they weren't prepared to take it lightly.

"Any sign of Jason?" C.J. asked as the teens split up amongst the crowd.

Each of them couldn't do much searching as the crowd of terrified tourist and the officials pushing everyone out the area contributed to being a major obstacle for them.

"We need to find him…" Jamie said worried.

"What could've sent him flying like that?" Dylan asked.

Jake flew into the sky on the back of his transformed El Kaiou, trying to get an aerial view of things.

"I don't see him on the ground…" Jake noted.

"_So he didn't crash then… right?"_ Dylan asked.

"Inferno must've recovered… Woah!"

Jet made a sharp turn to avoid the blue wave that just barely grazed it.

"_Dude, you ok?"_

"I think I found Jason…" Jake replied. Jet shot forward in the direction of the blast until he got close enough to see it.

"There's no way…" Jake said with his eyes widened.

"_What did you find up there…?"_

"Jason… Fighting a Supernova…!"

The other four members of KG were thrown off by those words.

"That's impossible... We beat NOVA, and Ryuusei's gone. How…" C.J. tried to piece it together.

"_Did you really think that I didn't have a backup plan…?"_A familiar voice spoke through each of their devices, surprising all of them.

"Dr… Inoue…?" C.J. recognized instantly.

"_It's been a while, my old friends. Hope you're enjoying the holidays."_

"Where are you…?" C.J. snarled. "Come out here so I can get you back for killing Dr. Tachibana you snake!"

"_Still headstrong as ever I see…" _he replied. _"Alright then; Turn around."_

C.J. suddenly felt the stare of someone behind him. A chilling, familiar stare… In his mind he was praying that it wasn't who he thought it was. He was hoping to God, it wasn't him. He slowly turned… Unfortunately… his prayer wasn't answered in the way he hoped.

Behind him wasn't the silver armored machine he fought in the creature world… it was worse.

"Dr. Inoue…" C.J. made out.

"Correction… My real name is Shotaro Kurosaki: Founder, and Head General of the NOVA Organization. Pleased to meet you… Terra Knight."

"What are you doing back…?" C.J. asked.

"To pass on a message to my former colleague, Mitchell Roman… As of now, The NOVA Organization declares War against the DCA's Armed Forces."

"War…?" C.J.'s heart nearly froze in place.

"If he's going to stand in the way of my ambitions, I'm not going to hesitate to fight back…"

"_Funny you mention that… I plan on taking him out too…"_

The second voice rang in C.J.'s ear and its tone sounded all too familiar to him.

"Unfortunately, taking him out is one thing; Declaring War against the DCA is another story…"

"Well, well, well…; how was your trip to Hell…?" Shotaro asked the mysterious figure approaching.

The mysterious man walked up, revealing himself to be a silver haired boy with emerald colored eyes, wearing a black scarf and a navy blue coat.

"Nothing special; just came to pass along a message."

"And what might that be…?"

"I saved a spot for you there…"

"Dante… you're alive…?"

"It's been a while bro. Give me a few minutes while I take care of him; then afterward we can get reacquainted…" he opened his Jacket and drew a cyan blue gun, shaped like a Dragon's skull with a blade extending from it. He then drew a darkness spell from his pocket and charged his Kaijudo Energy with it.

"Spell Shot: Romanoff Strike!"

The card dispersed and was absorbed into the gun as it charged with the boost in power. Dante smirked and fired the shot; the scatter shots all homing in on the Japanese Man…

[END]


	2. The Quasar Six

Chapter 2: The Quasar Six

"_Those fireworks ain't gonna touch Master Ryuusei; but if they did then it'd be DYNOMITE!"_

Dante hesitated, hearing the voice from afar. The next thing he and C.J. realized is the Spell Shot dispersing away from Dr. Inoue, as if an invisible force field intercepted it. The blast scattered and hit the area around them, stirring up dust in the air. C.J. and Dante shielded themselves until it cleared.

"I was a fool to think you were alone…" Dante hissed under his breath as he pulled his arm away from his eyes.

"Who's voice was that…?" C.J. asked pulling his arm away.

"It was my Dynamic voice, thank you; DYNOMITE!" the voice spoke again.

They looked ahead and stared at the tall Caucasian man. He was also dressed in a NOVA uniform, his blazer bright green and yellow, while his pants were blue and red. He as well had a Greek Symbol, the one represented for Uranus. He ran his hands along the side of his slick black hair and smiled.

"Don't tell me he's…"

"Danny Sullivan." Dante confirmed. "The Uranus Supernova…"

"The fact that you know who I am is just simply DYNOMITE!" he exclaimed again.

"You know what to do. Kill them, get the Cross Gear."

"DYNOMITE! Plan boss." Danny saluted.

"If he says 'Dynomite' one more time I'm gonna staple his freakin mouth shut." Tsume growled inside C.J.'s deck case.

"Just chill will you; I need to come up with something to get out of this mess. If only my deck was ready…"

"I said I'd handle this C.J." Dante cut him off.

"So you're my opponent? Simply DYNOMITE!"

Dante smirked. "Once I'm through with you, you're gonna be skyrocketing like Dynamite. Kettou Da!"

"Yoshi!" Danny said as the two drew their deck cases out.

Their respected Kaijudo Energies erupted around them as the floor under them cracked, the broken street becoming platforms for them to duel. They set their decks onto the broken street slabs and drew their cards, the shields appearing in front of them.

* * *

"DUEL START!" they called out.

"I'll start." Dante called out, setting Nature mana into his mana zone. "I end my turn from here."

"Alright, my turn then; DYNOMITE Draw!" Danny exclaimed as he drew his card. He set the Water card into mana and ended.

Dante drew and set Darkness mana next. "I'll summon: Bloody Squito!"

Squito materialized behind Dante and made its mechanical sounds as it crawled side by side behind him, before hopping into the air.

"DYMOMITE idea." Danny said as he drew. "So much so, I'll summon a blocker as well." He set Fire mana next and tapped two. "I Summon Return Ace, the Burstarm Cyborg."

A blue robot materialized behind Danny, having crescent moon designs on its body, along with two red rocket-shaped containers on its back.

"And I'll dynamically end my turn." Danny said.

Dante drew his next card and set it. "I Cast Faerie Life and gain an extra mana."

He flipped the top card of his deck and sent the darkness card into mana. He then tapped, the remaining two mana and summoned a creature.

"Dandy Eggplant, I summon you!"

An eggplant-like creature wielding a club materialized into the battle zone.

"With Dandy Eggplant, I search my deck for a card and I send it to my mana zone." He then picked his deck up and searched for a card. "I choose: the spell Terror Pit." He took Terror pit and set the card in mana. He shuffled his deck and set it back onto the platform. "Also, now I have to choose one card in my Mana Zone and send it to the graveyard. And I send The Wicked Eye Emperor: Romanov the 1st to my grave."

"DYNOMITE PLAY! I can only wonder what you're planning…" Danny drew his next card and set light mana next. "I Summon Pala Olesis, Morning Guardian."

Pala materialized next to Ace as the two awaited to be instructed.

Dante drew his next card and set it. "I Summon Super Locomotiver."

A train-like creature with mutant legs and arms materialized behind Dante, running in place and blowing its whistle for the destroyed area to hear.

"Dandy Eggplant, Break his shield ike!"

Eggplant ran over and held its club over its head to strike.

"Pala Blocks Dynamically!" Danny exclaimed as Pala flew in front of the creature, knocking it back with its force field. Dandy Eggplant dispersed into data as Dante sent it to his grave.

"When a creature is destroyed, Super Locomotiver allows me to draw a card."

Super Locomotiver blew its whistle again as Dante drew his card.

"Sacrificing your own creature for a hand advantage… Dynamically cruel, if I do say so myself..." Danny criticized.

"No one asked for your opinion." Dante countered.

Danny drew and set nature mana finally. "I Summon Rinpao, King of Speed Eating."

A lion-like humanoid creature dressed in all red, while wielding a knife and fork materialized into the battle zone, said creature licking his lips while staring at Bloody Squito.

"And that'll do for now." Danny said.

Dante drew his next card and set it. "I summon Jenny, the dismantling puppet!"

Jenny materialized, cackling with her evil laugh. Danny was forced to reveal the two remaining cards in his hand: Petrova, Channeler of Suns and a second Busrstarm.

"Discard Petrova!" Dante called out as Jenny slashed the air, the vibration getting rid of Petrova and sending it to the grave.

"That little…" Danny snarled.

"Looks like those Dynamo's aren't getting that power boost…" Dante smirked.

"You'll pay for that Dynamically, you hear me?"

"Yeah, we'll see." Dante said, not taking him seriously.

Danny drew his card and set it. "I cast the Dynamic Spell known as: Super Spark!"

Dante's eyes widened, hearing that. "Crap!"

As such, his trio of creatures tapped in front of him.

"Pala, Attack Super Locomotiver!"

Pala charged its force field and tackled the train, making it explode behind Dante. Despite his destruction, Locomotiver still provided Dante with a card.

"Rinpao, Attack Jenny."

"They'll just end up killing each other…" C.J. said.

"Return Ace, Give your power to Rinpao: Dynamo!"

Return Ace's card began to radiate blue light, which was followed by the red light from Rinpao's card.

Rinpao sped towards Jenny and locked weapons with the dark doll. Rinpao stepped onto the doll and pierced it with its fork, swallowing it whole afterward. It let out a hysterical laugh and hopped back onto Danny's side.

"Dynamo…?" C.J. asked himself. "Man I need one of the others to explain what just happened.

"It's an ability that Dynamo Creatures share." Dante spoke. If a Dynamo creature attacks or is attacked, the controller can tap another Dynamo they control. Once they do that, any power and abilities that belonged to the tapped Dynamo are added onto the attacking or attacked Dynamo until the end of the turn.

"So in other words, since Rinpao attacked…"

Return Ace's power was added to it, overpowering Jenny in the process." Dante finished.

"You need to do something Dynamic to get out of this predicament." Danny taunted.

Dante drew his next card. "Don't worry, I intend to." He tapped five of his mana and casted the card into his grave.

The ground erupted behind him as it cracked open, spewing purple ligt and black flames.

"Whoa that's some massive Kaijudo Energy!" C.J. Exclaimed, feeling the heat and pressure coming from Dante.

"Those flames…"Tsume recognized.

"I cast: Inferno Sign!"

Danny's eyes widened. "That's why you did it…"

"With this spell I can bring back any cost 7 creature from my graveyard; Arise, Emperor of the Wicked Eye: Romanov the 1st!"

As if by clockwork, the giant humanoid rose from the ground. He was a resembled a Skeletal Armored Warrior made of dragon bones, wearing royal purple under armor with red and gold emperor-like clothing over it, a cape strapped along his shoulders. He also wielded two cyan-blue guns, similar to the one Dante wielded beforehand.

"That guy is…" C.J. stared in awe, not able to finish his sentence.

"DYNOMITE!" Danny exclaimed in a horrific tone.

Dante picked his deck up and tossed a Darkness civilization card in his grave.

"I end my turn." Dante said.

Danny growled. "I won't lose to the likes of you. I have a mission to carry out and DYNOMITE I will do so!" He drew his next card and set it.

"I Summon Petrova, Channeler of Suns!"

The Angel-like mecha materialized into the battle zone.

"All of my Dynamo creatures gain +4000 power!"

Petrova radiated its light as the Dynamo creatures gained the power boost.

"You won't be able to get through this easily…" Danny told Dante.

"You keep saying that and yet I keep trumping you."

"Rinpao attack ike!"

Rinpao launched itself towards Dante's shields, Squito taking the hit instead.

Dante sent Squito to the grave as Danny ended.

Dante drew his next card and set it in mana. "I'm ending this now…"

Dante tapped all seven mana and his graveyard began to glow the same purple color as a card in his hand.

"Grave Galaxy Vortex!" Dante called out as he held the glowing card in his hand.

"Another new Evolution? Give me a break!"

Bloody Squito, Jenny, the dismantling puppet, Super Locomotiver, Be Reborn in your new form: Supreme Emperor of the Wicked Eye: Beginning Romanov!

The cards shot from the grave and stacked on top of each other as Dante slammed the card on top.

The three mana crystals of the deceased creatures converted into Evo Crystals, combining into the new creature. He was taller than the first Romanov, being made completely made of gray and black dragon bones. It had long black horns extending from its hollow head, where bright purple eyes resided.

"Just… what the hell are you…?" Danny asked moving back.

"I'm known as the man who rode with the devil: Dante, the 'Hell Rider' Roman. And this… is my from Hell!"

"Hey Tsume, are you getting a really dark vibe from Dante…?"

"This kid's seriously twisted, that's for sure." Tsume said. "But he has control over it."

"Let's finish this. Beginning Romanov, Triple Break!"

"Palas Blocks!"

Palas intercepted the attack and blew up.

"Romanov the 1st, Double break!"

Romanov aimed and took two shields out with his guns. Danny shielded himself and retrieved the shields in his hand.

"Shield trigger: Crystal Memory!

Danny picked his deck up and took a card from it, shuffling it afterward.

"I end my turn for now." Dante said.

"Smug punk; I'm gonna Dynamically kick your tail back to hell!"

"Those taunts aren't going to get you anywhere." Dante replied.

"Just you watch me…" Danny drew and set mana. "I Cast Natural Snare to send your Romanov the 1st to mana!"

Dante crew cold as the vines rose from the flaming crevice, dragging Romanov the 1st back down.

"I end my turn after that Dynamic feat." Danny smiled devilishly.

"Dante lost his trump…" C.J. noted.

"He still has beginning Romanov in the battle zone." Tsume reassured.

"Yeah, but how long do you think that's gonna last?"

Dante drew his next card. He snickered at the sight of it. "I summon Bloody Squito."

The second Squito materialized.

"Beginning Romanov, triple Break! And I activate his Meteor Burn!" Dante slid Jenny from the bottom of Beginning Romanov and casted back to the grave.

Romanov's eyes flashed purple as Danny stood surprised.

"You what…?" Danny exclaimed, feeling the invisible force reveal his only hidden card.

"A second Return Ace…" Dante examined. …To the bottom of your deck.

The card was pulled from his hand and was sent to the bottom.

Beginning's second Dragon head, the one attached to its torso opened its mouth as a blue spell circle appeared around it. It shot a blue beam that decimated Danny's final three shields.

"Excellent…" Danny smirked. "Shield trigger: Crystal Memory!"

He reached for his deck, and took back the Return Ace from the bottom, making sure that Dante saw that.

With no other play, Dante ended.

Danny drew and set that card into mana. With his eight mana he was finally set.

"Return Ace to the Battle zone!" Danny summoned the two mana creature.

"With the Howl of the Sky: Allow this Dynamic Creature to set foot upon this Glorious Battle Field!

"Not good at all!" Dante snarled.

"Galaxy Vortex Evolution: Uranus: the Nine-tailed Supernova!"

The two Return Ace and Rinpao slid onto each other as the card landed onto the stack.

Behind Danny, the two blue orbs and the one red orb rose into the dark sky as they created lightning from their fusion. Afterward, a high-pitched howl was heard afterward. The citizens of NYC all turned amidst their hysteria to see the gold fox rain down from the sky, its spiral body turning blue as it got closer to the tail. The flowers on its body began to bloom, revealing the hidden Evo Crystals. At the head, it had two robotic arms armed with weapons, the right arm holding a staff-like weapon with a helix-type blade, while the left side a lance-like weapon. It howled once again as it landed behind Danny.

"Another one of Thanatos' Supernovas…!" C.J. recognized.

"What makes my Supernova so unique amongst the others is that it's one of the few that has more than once race."

"Don't tell me that it's…" C.J. said becoming worried for Dante.

"It's also a Dynamo; Petrova Boosts his power by 4000, totaling 16000, which overpowers Beginning Romanov's 12000 power. Ninetails, destroy Romanov. And to make sure that Squito doesn't get in the way… Meteorburn!"

Ninetails howled and aimed its flower cannon at Squito, blasting it and turning it into mana. It then stabbed the Grave evolution creature and pummeled it down, Beginning Romanov and its remaining parts forced back into the crevice.

"And to add insult to injury… Petrova, Break a shield, ike!"

Petrova charged its cannon and fired.

The shield shattered, returning to Dante's hand.

Dante shook it off as he drew. He knew he had to pull a miracle out this turn or he was done for. He looked at his hand, and two of the card he had were all he needed to turn this duel in his favor.

"What are you going to do now? Face it, I've won this." Danny smiled. "I'd suggest you give up the Cross Gear and live your life the way you know how."

Dante smirked. "It's funny you mention that. When you go to Hell: you tend to be dead already!"

Five of Dante's mana tapped in his mana zone. "I cast: Blade of Enchanting Pulses!"

"What's that…?" Danny said, feeling Dante's Kaijudo Energy suddenly spike.

"When this spell is cast, I can choose any Shield trigger spell in my mana zone and cast it without cost. I can imagine you know which one I pick." He picked the card up and revealed it.

"Terror Pit!"

Danny froze but kept his calm demeanor. "You Dynamic fool, Petrova can't be targeted by card abilities."

"Who said I was aiming for Petrova you Dynamic Dipstick?" Dante snarled as the darn hands suddenly latched onto Ninetails.

The Phoenix let out one more yelp before exploding behind Danny.

"Impossible… You… destroyed it!"

"That's not all. Still have five mana left…"

"And what can you do with five mana…?"

"I summon Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect!"

The Giant royalty-designed worm burrowed up out of the ground and squealed in it's bug-like cry.

"Sir Virginia returns one creature from my graveyard to my hand. If that creature is an evolution creature that shares a race with it…" He took Beginning Romanov from his grave. "I can summon it into the battle zone!"

"Then that means…"

"That you're Dynamically Screwed; Grave Galaxy Vortex Evolution!"

Romanov the 1st, Super Locomotiver and Jenny shot onto the battle zone, as Beginning Romanov flew on top of them.

Romanov the 1st materialized with the two mana crystals of the other two creatures in his hand. He absorbed them, evolving into Beginning Romanov.

"Beginning Romanov…" Dante held his fingers into the air: Checkmate!"

Beginning Romanov held its hands and its second mouth opened, the trio of spell circles materializing. The giant creature unleashed its power onto Danny, who was engulfed in the blast.

* * *

C.J. shielded himself from the blast as Dante kept his cold demeanor on for the duration of it.

"Is it over…?" C.J. asked, peeking over his arm.

"No… It's just beginning…" Dante clarified as the smoke cleared.

The smoke cleared and behind the veil of brown dust stood the weakened Danny, Kelly and three other members, each having their own designed NOVA uniforms, four of them holding one of the Catastrophe Gears in their hand with Kelly having in her possession, Grand Cross Catastrophe.

The girl next to her was a brown-haired girl with matching eyes and glasses, wearing a dark green and brown NOVA Uniform, with the Greek symbol of Earth, she held Neo Wave Catastrophe. The teen next to her was a Caucasian and had messy brown hair and green eyes. He had a Crimson Red NOVA uniform and a black shirt with matching pants as well, the Greek Symbol of Saturn pinned onto his blazer. In his hand rested Tsunami Catastrophe. Second to last was Yuuki, she was of High rank, recognizable by her attire. Her NOVA Uniform was a Sapphire color, with gold padding on the shoulders. The Alpha Greek Alphabet was pinned on her Blazer as she held Explosion Catastrophe.

When C.J. noticed the cards in their hands, devastation and anger hit simultaneously in his heart; His Kaijudo energy erupted involuntarily as he stood up, the floor electrified by the Red and Green energy.

"What… happened to them…?" C.J. asked softly.

"If you're talking about those brats who were holding on to these…?" Kelly waved the card in her hand. "They're long gone."

C.J.'s felt his body shut down and his emotions taking control.

"Cross…"

"_I wouldn't finish that if I were you…"_

C.J. felt the cold wind hit him, knocking him back into reality as he heard the buzz of an energy-infused blade ring in his ear. His eyes looked down, noticing the glowing green blade pouring out wind from it.

The wielder of the blade was Kengo, dressed in a similar uniform to Yuuki, but Ruby Red in appearance. He pulled the blade from C.J.'s neck, but punched his back in, C.J. feeling the strong impact. He fell forward and blacked out as he hit the floor.

* * *

"_There all dead…?"_

"_No… No I can't… I won't accept that!"_

"_Dylan… Karon… Jake… Jason… Jamie… Please… Don't go. Come back!"_

* * *

"NO!" C.J. leapt up, screaming. He felt himself breathing heavily, hysterical at the current events. He wiped his teary eyes and took a glance at the room.

"How did I... Tsume!" he turned to his right and saw the Dolzark with his arms crossed.

"Thank god you're awake." Tsume said relieved.

"What… Happened to me; where am I?"

"Hospital…" Tsume replied. "The others are here as well. They're a little ruffed up, but they're as bad as you are."

"How did we get here…?"

"Ah, I see you woke up."

C.J. turned and saw Mr. Roman and Dante walk into the room.

"Mr. Roman…"

"I reserved this entire floor to the DCA so you can get as much rest as you need." Mr. Roman explained. "As it turns out, Jason and his team encountered these Supernovas as well."

"So then Riley and Shinji…"

Dante nodded. "They're banged up as well."

"That guy… he's nothing compared to the Supernovas we went up against." C.J. explained.

"Trust me; if he pushed me to my limit, then he's way out of your league." Dante replied.

"What are we going to do; they have four of the Catastrophe gears…"

"No they don't; they have all five." Dante replied.

C.J. froze and turned to Tsume.

"They stole it after they knocked you out. Dante burned up too much energy and collapsed after ward." Tsume replied.

"That's great…" C.J. said. "We're up against a group of Supernovas who are out of our league, they have the gears, and we're in a war."

"For now, they're out of your league." Mr. Roman replied.

"Are you really going to ask them to help?" Dante asked his father.

"Well what other choice do I have? This is a war where the fate of both worlds hangs in the balance."

Dante smirked. "You've grown Dad."

Mr. Roman smirked. "Your disappearance had a real impact on me, son. I'm glad your back."

Dante nodded. "So am I."

"Uh… Guys? What are you guys talking about? Who are you going to call?"

"When Jason and the others became a part of the DCA's Secret Forces and started taking on missions concerning the creature world, they learned how to do Cross Over." Dante explained. "The ones who taught them… Are the Original Creators of the Cross Gears…"

"The… Original Creators of the Cross Gears…?" C.J. repeated.

"Five Creatures have been hiding here on earth for centuries, training A-Ranks and S-Ranks in the art of Cross Over in order to defend the worlds against threats. They are the lost warriors of the Kaijin Civil Wars from millenniums past. They are: Samurai."

"Samurai…"

"So, once you guys are completely healed, we're heading out."

"To where exactly?" C.J. asked once more.

"The home of the Samurai: Japan!" Dante said with a smirk on his face…

* * *

_[Tokyo Japan, Present day…]_

* * *

The joyous sounds of people celebrating the start of the new year in Tokyo is announced without a care in the world as the people put aside their busy everyday activities to relax and have fun with their loved ones. Amongst one of the tall skyscrapers, an older man, dressed in a red and silver colored Kimono smokes from his pipe, staring out into the bright blue sky, the sense in the air leaving him quite disturbed.

"You sense it too, don't you…?" the man spoke up.

Another man, slimmer than the older gentleman, crossed his arms as he stood behind him. "The Jewels have been gathered together. With it, I can smell Thanatos stench." He added.

"This must mean that war is soon approaching."

"Either it's approaching, or it's already begun."

The older man stood up and rested his hands on his two Katanas on his waist.

"Either way, we must stay focused. We've waited centuries for this moment."

"I'll prepare the rooms for the new arrivals."

The older gentleman nodded. "Understood." He then turned back and looked towards the sky, off into the distance. His crimson colored Kaijudo energy encircling his hand.

"Will you be the one to master my technique…? No human has ever mastered the Sword Flash Art; However; I sense that you will be the first… Terra Knight…"

[END]


	3. The Power of Three

Chapter 3: The Power of Three

Jamie's eyes slowly opened to the view of the white fluffy mountains and the bright blue landscape as far as her eyes would take her. Realizing that they were still on the plane, she adjusted her pillow and went back to sleep.

They have been flying to Japan for a little more than 12 hours straight on the DCA's private jet. In that time, the five duelists, recovering from their wounds of the confrontation before, prepped themselves for their meeting with five very important people. It's not practical for someone to travel such a long distance when they've been in a huge battle, but time was of the essence.

C.J. on the other hand, sat quietly with his headphones plugged in to his iPod, gazing at the assortment of Fire and Nature cards that were stacked in order across the tray before him. He was determined to get the Cross Gears back, and Jamie's card collection was going to help him do so.

"Ok… I think that'll do it." He said straightening the 40 cards neatly, before opening his case.

"New deck?" Jake peered over from behind the seat.

C.J. turned and took one of the earbuds out. "Going to try out the Samurai cards that Jamie got me."

"Think that's going to be enough to counter NOVA?" He wondered.

"Should be; Why?"

"It's nothing. Just looking out for you bro." He replied. "Besides, you haven't failed the role of 'Hero' yet. Even if your deck isn't that great you'll manage to pull out a miracle."

"Gee thanks…" C.J. turned back.

Jake laughed. "I'm just kidding dude, relax. Come on, let's test it."

Jake stood up with C.J. unbuckling himself and getting up as well. They walked to the table on the other side of the jet and sat on the small cushions provided.

"Have you considered trying out three civilization decks?" Jake asked as they shuffled each other's decks.

"Why fix something that isn't broken?" C.J. asked. "Besides, mastering both Fire and Nature was crazy hard, let alone Nature itself."

"Trust me; using Three Civilizations has its perks. I'll be sure to show you in our duel." He told him. He slid his deck back to him and C.J. gave Jake's deck back.

They set their shields and drew their hands.

"Ready? Duel…" Jake started.

"START!"

* * *

"I'll start off." Jake said, setting Aqua Surfer to mana. "Your turn."

"Water? You normally use Nature and Light, right? When did you…?"

"Dude, come on. I'm an A-Rank duelist, for all you know I've mastered all five civilizations already."

"Have you…?"

Jake grew quiet. "Still having trouble with Fire, but that's why we have Jamie and you, so I don't have to worry about it. Continue."

C.J. drew and set Nature mana and tapped it. "I'll start by Generating Ascendant Wing: Faerie Accel. I end my turn."

Jake drew and then set light mana, tapping both. "I summon El Kaiou, Jet King."

C.J. drew and set Fire mana this time. "In that case, I summon Gonta, the Warrior Savage."

"You realize that Gonta can't get over El Kaiou right? He has 500 power over him."

"Noted;" C.J. replied. "It's your turn."

Jake drew and set Nature mana next, completing the trio of Civs. "I Summon Qurian. He allows me to draw one card from my deck." Jake drew from his deck and ended his turn.

C.J. drew next and set Fire mana again. "I summon Bronze-arm tribe and I add the top card of my deck into my mana zone." He took the card from his deck and set it in mana, revealing it to be a card named Terradragon Balgazarmas—a nature creature. He tapped that card as well and slid Faerie Accel under Gonta.

"I cross Faerie Accel onto Gonta and attack. Gonta adds the top card of my deck into my mana zone." He tapped Gonta and set the next card into mana, a multi-colored card.

Jake took the broken shield and revealed it. "Shield Trigger: Super Spark; tap Bronze."

C.J. snickered as he was forced to tap bronze-arm tribe.

Jake drew and set mana. "I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe and also add the top card of my deck to mana." He does so, adding another Water mana. "Then I use the remaining two mana to summon a second El Kaiou; Qurian attacks Bronze, and the First El Kaiou attacks Gonta."

C.J. moved both creatures to his grave, much to his dismay.

"See, I got draw, mana and removal: The Power of Three." Jake smirked.

C.J. rolled his eyes and drew. He set mana and tapped five of them, grabbing the last mana he put and setting it into the Battle Zone.

"Mana Evolution! I evolve Shishio, Armed Swordsman into Ida, the Great Enigma." He set the evolution creature on top of the creature and tapped.

"Ida, Double Break!"

"El Kaiou blocks." Jake said, blocking the attack. He took the blocker and put it into his grave.

"I end my turn…"

Jake drew and set his next card. I summon Prince Alcadeias, Supreme Armament Elemental."

"Prince Alcadeias? I never heard of him."

"Well in that case, you're gonna love him." Jake smiled. "I Activate his Shield Plus ability, which allows me to add the top card of my deck under one of my shields."

Jake takes the top card and slides it under the middle shield.

"Also, I activate his Shield Force Ability as well." He taps on the middle shield.

"As long as this shield exists, Prince Alcadeias gains +5500 Power and Double Breaker, putting him at 11,000 power."

"Wha—?! 11,000?!" C.J. said surprised. "That little thing?"

Jake laughed. "What's wrong? You're afraid that your Samurai can't take him out? All you have to do is break that shield. Of course, like heck I'd allow that to happen. "I break a shield with Qurian."

He tapped Qurian and chose a shield. C.J. looked at it, unfortunately, not a trigger.

"Bronze, next up!" he tapped Bronze-Arm tribe and repeated the process. Once again, no trigger...

C.J. drew, hoping for something useful. Ironically, he drew Hell's Scrapper, something that would've been useful a few seconds ago. He threw the trigger to mana and tapped the six.

"I summon Flameburn Dragon to destroy Bronze-Arm tribe. Then Ida Attacks Qurian."

"El Kaiou blocks Ida." He tapped his blocker and sent the card to the grave along with Bronze. "Honestly, that wasn't a smart move dude." He drew and set mana. "Here's why: Prince Alcadeias, attack Ida, Qurian, break another shield!"

"Oh crap I forgot about that Shield Force thing!" C.J. realized. He put Ida in the grave, frustrated and picked the shield up. "Shield Trigger: Hell Scrapper, destroy Qurian."

Jake sent Qurian to the grave without any retaliation.

C.J. drew and sent the card to mana. "Well then, let's see what you can do… I Summon Bombazar, Sword Flash Dragon!"

The name took Jake aback. "Sword Flash…? When did you get—?"

C.J. set the card on the table and it suddenly sparked with Crimson Kaijudo Energy.

Jake looked at the card and looked back at C.J. "Dude… where did you get that card?"

"Jamie gave it to me… why?"

The card sparked again, only this time, more violent.

"We're gonna stop here." Jake said, collecting his cards. "I'd suggest that you swap that card out with something else."

C.J. looked at him oddly picking up the card. "Why, what's wrong with this—ow!" he yelped, dropping the card back on the table.

"The Energy from that card just shocked me!" C.J. exclaimed. "It's not supposed to do that but…"

"That's because it's a 'Sword Flash' card. These guys are insanely powerful creatures; anything lower than an A-Rank will get their butts handed to them if they attempt to use this thing."

C.J. blew on his hand and looked down at the card and back at Jake. He grew a smile. "Challenge Accepted!"

"Oh no! No-no-no-no-no! Dude you can't even master three civilizations! How the heck do you think you can manage something as strong as a Sword Flash creature?"

"How do you know I can't?" C.J. asked.

"Because, compared to you, I mastered Four Civilizations and even I can't handle that kind of power."

"Last I checked, Fire is missing from those four, isn't it?"

Jake growled and stopped himself from smacking C.J. "Fine then. If you're gonna kill yourself trying to master that card, at least let me give you some advice before you blow a limb off: Learn a Third Civilization. Light and Water are a good 3rd for a Fire/Nature Combination. "Personally I'd go with Light but Water has that draw power that would probably fit your play style better."

"Slight problem: All I have are Fire and Nature cards."

"Then when we land, we'll hit a Card Shop and we'll do some Water Cards shopping, deal?"

C.J. nodded. "Ok, if that'll get you off my case about this card."

"It's only because I care bro." Jake held his hand up. C.J. grabbed it and they locked hands, followed by a fist bump and a snap of their fingers.

"Simple, but effective;" C.J. smiled. "And it survived all these years."

"Just goes to show you that we're bros, not matter what." Jake nodded.

"Attention Passengers, we will be arriving at New Tokyo Airport soon. For your safety, follow the safety protocols when we're about to land, Thank You." The pilot spoke over the loudspeaker.

Jake and C.J. took heed and went back to their seats.

* * *

Jamie woke up a while later, turning over to see C.J. staring down the fire card.

"Hey…" She spoke softly.

C.J. looked over. "Hey there sleepy-head; had a nice dream?"

"Well you were in it, so of course I did." She smiled at him.

"Well then it's official: You two can be corny literally everywhere at this point." Dylan said behind them.

"Dude, when are you going to get a Girlfriend so you can stop trolling us?" C.J. asked him.

"Dude, nothing personal, but Jamie and I have been best friends for years. It's my job as her Brother to screw with her at every opportunity."

"Yeah I forgot to tell you; Dylan had a huge crush on me when we were kids, so the fact that he sees me with someone other than him is tearing him apart on the inside." Jamie explained. "Hence the amount of 'trolling' that would put Tsume to shame."

"Who said my name?" The Dolzark materialized from the case.

"Nothing, go back to sleep…" C.J. told him.

"Nah, I heard my name that means I'm involved in whatever you guys are talking about.

Flare materialized from the case as well.

"Yeah, I'm keeping my eye on him." The Cocco Lupia said, sitting on his head.

C.J. rolled his eyes. "Hey wait, Dylan; whatever happened to that Wave Striker Chick from the tournament? Mariah… Rosie…"

"Rosa dude; her name is Rosa." Dylan replied.

"Yeah that person;" C.J. said. "How's that working out?"

"Haven't talked to her since the tournament…"

"Really; it seemed like you guys definitely hit it off back then. Weren't you her 'Agua Chico' or something like that?"

Dylan gave C.J. a hard stare. "You win this round…" he sat back in his seat.

"And that is how you counter-troll a troll. Thanks Tsume for teaching me that."

"It's what we partners do." Tsume crossed his arms and nodded.

"By the way C.J… where did you get that card?" Jamie asked him.

"It was in the stash of cards you gave me for Christmas." He answered.

"C.J… I never owned a Sword Flash card." She admitted. "Those things are Dangerous if you don't know how to use them properly."

"Jake told me the exact same thing. He even told me to use a Three Civilization Deck if I wanna use it."

"That'd be a smart idea." Jamie nodded in agreement. "Using a 3rd Civ will not only boosts your Kaijudo Energy as a whole, but it will give a deck with this card great support too. Did you decide which civ you want to use?"

"Jake suggested either Light or Water. Why not Darkness?" he asked.

"Darkness doesn't have the support that Samurai would need. Both Light and Darkness were more inclined to the Knight Races more than anything." Karon stepped in by talking from the booth in front of them. "Best bet is to go with Water. It'll provide enough support as well as useful Cross Gears for you. And since Jamie uses Water, she's perfect to help you reconstruct you deck and teach you how to master the Water Civilization."

"Yeah uh… do you remember the last time she taught me how to use Kaijudo Energy? We argued too much."

"But you guys are dating so it shouldn't be too much of an issue now, would it?"

"Got a point there…" C.J. pondered.

"Are you really going to try using Water, C.J.? It's not as easy as it looks. Heck, using three civilizations isn't as easy as it looks."

"Please, it'll be fine." C.J. scoffed. "What's the worst that can happen?"

The plane started to shake suddenly, alerting the team members.

"Do we normally experience turbulence this low in altitude?" Jamie asked.

The sudden other-worldly roar was heard outside of the plane as the shadow of something huge went over the plane.

"Something tells me that this isn't turbulence…" C.J. admitted. He looked out the window and saw a black armored Bolmeteus Steel Dragon Flying next to the plane.

"Um guys, why is there a Bolmeteus flying next to us…?" C.J. asked wearily.

"Don't you mean _Bolmeteuses?_" Dylan corrected. "He's not alone."

C.J. turned back to the window and saw an additional pair of regular colored Bolmeteuses flying in formation next to it.

"Oh… well then." C.J. nodded.

"How much you want to bet that NOVA's behind this?" Tsume said.

"Don't need to make a bet if I know it for sure." C.J. answered. "Ready to run wild?"

"You know it!" Tsume answered.

C.J. took Tsume's card from the deck and charged his Kaijudo Energy. At the same time however, the Bombazar Card sparked again in response, grabbing everyone's attention.

In that next instant, the screeching of one of the Bolmeteuses was heard as it exploded in a fireball, the shockwave shaking the plane.

The duelists turned their attention to the window and saw as a red dragon in crimson red samurai armor and two Katanas slashed through the second Bolmeteus with ease.

"Whoa it's Bombazar!" Jake exclaimed. "But… how?"

C.J. turned back to the card as it continued to spark. "I didn't summon you… did I?"

The Black Bolmeteus roared and aimed it's cannon at Bombazar, firing the cyan-blue laser from its cannon.

"_SAMURAI GENERATION: SWORD FLASH BLADE!"_ The Dragon roared as it slammed it's two blades together. The two swords fused into one single red-bladed hilt that had intertwining gold dragons and a blade with spikes going across the blade.

It took the blade and swung at the oncoming blast, knocking it away from him without effort. He flew forward and with one fell swoop, ended the third and final Bolmeteus.

Bombazar turned to the plane and looked specifically at C.J., their eyes meeting. Afterward, Bombazar faded and the card stopped sparking.

"Well then…" Dylan spoke up. "That was weird."

Jamie, Karon and Jake all nodded, not knowing what to make of what just happened.

C.J. grabbed the card, staring at it again. "Just what are you…?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Shotaro, now dressed in his familiar NOVA uniform watched as the mysterious Samurai dragon made his appearance, taking out his trio of Bolmeteus Steel Dragons.

"So my assumptions were correct after all. You are still alive: Daigo Shiden…" Shotaro smiled. "Justin, I have a mission for you."

The brown haired teen walked up to Shotaro and knelt down before him.

"This man, Daigo Shiden…" Shotaro turned the screen over for Justin to see.

"You want me to eliminate him?" Justin asked.

Shotaro nodded. "He is the Human persona of the legendary Bombazar, Sword Flash dragon, an ancient Samurai from the Kaijin no Sekai's past. We crossed paths years ago, but it seems that he survived our encounter. I want you to finish him off before he can teach those pests the secret of the Zenith Cross Over ability."

"Understood… Saturn and I have been awaiting this moment for us to unleash our newfound power." He smiled.

"Excellent. Don't fail me."

"Never sir…" Justin stood up and turned around, walking out the doorway.

Shotaro scoffed and switched the screen over, revealing a picture of a young Korean girl with a jade bang of hair going over the left side of her face.

"I beg to differ, Justin… Somehow I feel as though your humanity is going to get the better of you…"

He then smiled at the thought. "All because of your precious, little Juniper…"

[END]


End file.
